


驯养

by Vickyzwy



Category: Bad Samaritan (2018), Fright Night (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickyzwy/pseuds/Vickyzwy
Summary: *肉很柴，车很破，角色很ooc，没逻辑没文采*亦正亦邪cale/新天师斗僵尸 peter（私设 peter变成了吸血鬼）*微bdsm，双性 peter， dirty talk ，道具 play，口交*summary：cale捡到了大战后被变成了吸血鬼的  peter，用一种与驯养其他人不同的方式驯养他





	驯养

cale靠在办公室的椅背上，惬意地看着自己面前电脑播放的监控图像。  
那个年轻的女孩子被轻易地撕开喉咙，而被他半路捡回家的小宠物显然饿得不轻。 在矫正的过程中，总要时不时给坏孩子们一点甜头，才能让驯养的过程更顺利——这是cale年幼驯马的时候就懂得的道理。而那女孩就是cale给自己小宠物的一点奖励。  
扔下女孩干枯惨白的尸体后，那个嘴角还带着点血迹的男人瞥了一眼摄像头，重新走到墙角蹲坐下去。  
cale捡到peter时，他正躲在小巷子里，无措地抱着一个被他误杀的女孩的尸体。在那场和吸血鬼的混战中，peter最终还是没能幸免， 他变成了自己穷尽一生都在对抗的邪恶种族，一只吸血鬼。

一点点伪善，加上一点虚伪的眼泪和随口胡编的故事，cale就把这个茫然无措又有些孱弱的吸血鬼骗上了车。他驯服过几匹马，驯服了不少人，可是随着他驯养技艺的日渐精湛，驯服普通人给他带来的满足感越来越少，而peter这个强大的非人生物就是上帝（或是撒旦？）赐给他的礼物。

cale盯着房间里逐渐痛苦地蜷缩成一团的吸血鬼，到时间了。他从座位上站起来，把西装脱掉，整齐地叠好。和被他驯养的其他人不同，cale对peter的征服是由内而外的——身体上的由内而外。

这只新生的吸血鬼离不开人类的血液，也离不开他的精液。现在是时候给乖孩子一点小奖品了。

听到开门声，peter睁开眼，跪坐下来，充满期待地望向门口。他的上身赤裸着，变成吸血鬼丝毫没有改变他肉体的瘦弱，反而显得他更加苍白，而这让他因为受情潮影响而挺立的粉红色双乳更吸人眼球。他的臀部不安地磨蹭着，在cale逼近的脚步声中挺直了上身，呼吸逐渐粗重。

“乖孩子，今天你的表现给你赢得了这个奖励，”cale在离peter几步远的地方站定，示意他到自己的身前来。

peter乖巧又急切地膝行几步，小心翼翼地让自己膝盖与大理石地面接触发出的声音尽可能小一些。他在cale的脚边停下，抬起头看了看这个面无表情的男人，然后迫不及待地伸出舌头舔弄cale西裤的裆部。

“shhhhhhh，”男人抬了抬手，示意 peter停下，“你太心急了。”

被拒绝的吸血鬼不满地低声呻吟，小幅度地扭了扭胯，想让自己被牛仔裤束缚住的阴茎更舒服些。而这让他阴道里塞的三个跳蛋朝更深处挤了挤。

peter的小动作没能逃过 cale的眼睛，男人知道吸血鬼流出的淫水已经要把牛仔裤浸透了。他拉开西裤的拉链，掏出自己半硬的阴茎。“来吧，给你的奖励。”

艳红的舌头迫不及待地沿着肉柱上的青筋舔弄， 在舔至龟头时努力地把它含进嘴里吮吸。 cale太大了，让他很难整根吞进去，不过他总是尽力取悦自己的主人。

cale看着他小心地收起獠牙，用嘴唇裹着牙齿，一点一点地吞咽着自己的性器，双颊因为卖力地吸吮凹陷下去，他把男人的阴茎一直吞到喉咙，然后用手照顾着没能吞下的那部分，还有沉甸甸的双球。

cale把自己的阴茎从 peter的嘴里抽出来，吸血鬼伸出舌头，不舍地追逐男人阴茎和自己嘴唇间牵出的银线。

“会给你的，” cale一手拽着 peter的头发，另一只手握着自己的阴茎在吸血鬼漂亮的脸蛋上戳弄，把粘糊的前液涂得他满脸都是。而 peter显然并不在意这些，他伸着舌头试图追逐自己主人的阴茎，贪婪地舔食着自己唇边留下的前液。

“贪吃的孩子，” cale嗤笑一声，从吸血鬼身边退开，无视了 peter饥渴的呻吟。“裤子脱掉，到那边床上去。”

吸血鬼很瘦，瘦的能数清他的肋骨，可屁股倒是浑圆挺翘。此刻他正努力地掰开自己的双腿，把肥厚的阴唇展示给自己的主人。三条细线从那条充血蠕动的阴道伸出来，连接着三枚嗡嗡跳动的跳蛋。

peter颤抖着伸出手，扒开自己的阴唇，露出自己紧窄的甬道。吸血鬼下面的嘴和上面的一样，紧张地一张一合，邀请着自己的主人去品尝。

cale拽住连接跳蛋的三根细线，缓慢却坚定地把三个一起拽出来。三个嗡嗡振动的小玩具尽职尽责地碾压着吸血鬼肉穴的内壁，激起一阵淫荡不堪的呻吟。

“求您……求您别……” peter一手紧扒着自己的大腿内侧，另一只手握住了自己的阴茎，急切的上下撸动着。

在跳蛋撑开阴唇，掉到床上的一瞬间， peter夹紧双腿，紧紧绷直了身体，蜜穴痉挛着达到了第一个高潮。

cale拎起三个水淋淋还在嗡嗡叫的小东西，展示给还在努力调整呼吸的吸血鬼看。“原来这三个东西就足够满足你了？”

“不……” peter眼中闪过一丝慌乱，他把两根手指插进自己还在痉挛的阴道里，费力地撑开，给主人展示自己流水收缩着的饥渴甬道，“主人……求您……”

“喂不饱的婊子，” cale嗤笑一声，扯开 peter还戳在自己阴道里的手，埋下头张嘴吮住肥腻的阴唇，用舌头顶开抽搐的肉穴，在蜜穴里缓缓戳刺，品尝着肥嫩的穴肉，发出啧啧水声。吸血鬼的手拧捏着自己的双乳，面露潮红地淫荡呻吟着。

cale从 peter的腿间抬起头，对上吸血鬼沉浸在淫欲中的眼睛。他舔了舔自己嘴唇上属于 peter的液体，满意的听到了一声难耐的呻吟后，欺身向前吻住吸血鬼的嘴唇，和自己的宠物分享他的味道。

cale的阴茎硬着，随着他的动作在 peter的腿间戳弄。吸血鬼的穴口一张一合地流着蜜汁，屁股无意识地追随着那根狰狞的巨物。“骚货，” cale拍了拍吸血鬼可口的屁股，握住自己的阴茎，破开阴唇缓缓顶入蠕动的肉穴。充血的阴道吮吸着顶进来的粗壮东西，穴里紧致而温暖，收缩着抚慰 cale勃发跳动的阴茎。

全根没入后， cale掐着 peter的腰毫不留情地肏干，凶狠的进攻次次碾压花心。吸血鬼的呻吟被撞碎，只顾吟哦的嘴来不及闭合，唇边滴下的涎液扯出一根银丝。

“贪吃的骚货，”感觉到 peter的肉穴一直不停吞咽着自己的阴茎， cale一边抽送，一边贴着自己宠物的耳朵低语。

沉重的囊袋拍击着 peter的屁股，发出清脆的啪啪声。男人每一次抽送都几乎抽出全部的阴茎，只留龟头还被阴唇包裹着，然后再猛地整根捅进去。 peter的水够多，不仅足够润滑，还有一些多余的淫水随着凶狠的撞击被拍出白沫，挂在被蹂躏得红肿外翻的穴肉上。

吸血鬼的淫叫，肉体撞击的啪啪声，还有咕叽咕叽的水声，在狭小的屋内显得格外清晰。夜还很长，足够让 cale这个有着变态征服欲的男人喂饱自己贪吃的爱宠。


End file.
